Libanomancy
Basics Libanomancy is a form of Divination using loose incense smoke such as Resin or Herbals originating from Babylon, however the tradition traveled to Egypt, Greece and was then spread to Eastern European Regions Starting Out Basic Yes or No questions can generally work as follows. * If the answer is yes, the smoke will rise toward the Diviner * If my answer is no, the smoke will rise away from the Diviner Tablet CLM 9-2433 The most common interpretations were found on a tablet on what is known as Tablet CLM 9-2433 by Irving L Finkle, although there could be as many as 33 interpretations on the tablet only 16 were readable due to the age and damage of the tablet. # If when you sprinkle the incense, its flame burns '''smokily, your army will defeat an enemy.' # If when you sprinkle the incense, it '''stops short', and afterwards its flame burns smokily, an enemy will defeat your army. # If when you sprinkle the incense, (the smoke) goes to '''the right and does not go to its left, you will prevail over your adversary. # If when you sprinkle the incense, (the smoke) '''goes to '''its left and does not go to its right, your adversary will prevail over you. # If when you sprinkle the incense, (the smoke) '''goes to '''the east and does not go towards the crotch of the diviner, downfall for your adversary.' # If when you sprinkle the incense, (the smoke) '''goes '''towards the crotch of the diviner and does not go to the east', your adversary will prevail over you.' # If when you sprinkle the incense, (the smoke) '''goes '''equally in all directions:' equal weapons.' # If when you sprinkle the incense, (the smoke) '''clusters:' success: the man will enjoy profit wherever he goes. # If the top of the incense(-smoke) is fragmented: '''there will be financial loss and loss of cattle in the man's estate.(Next line 9a too damaged for translation) # If the top of the incense(-smoke) '''is cleft (in '''two): madness.' # If the top of the incense(-smoke) '''is cut off:' the man will experience hard times... # If the top the incense(-smoke) (looks) like the '''brickbasket of Šamaš: there will be di'u disease in the man's household. # If the top of the incense(-smoke) '''gathers like a '''date-palm and is thin (down) at its base: hardship will seize the man. # If the incense(-smoke) '''after a while is '''constricted: hard times will befall the man.' # If the incense(-smoke) '''after a while pushes through an '''gets out:' the man will pull through hard times.' # If the incense(-smoke) '''pushes through to the east and '''gets out:' the man will pull through hard times.''' Since most of us don't have armies to worry about, it is up to the individual practitioner to read these interpretations and use their critical thinking skills and intuition of these interpretations mean in a casual modern context. * Some Complications in this stem from interpretations 3 & 4 using the terms 'Its right' and 'its left' there is discussions on whether this means the Diviners Left and Right, or the Incense Burners Left and Right. * Interpretation 5 is most often believed to represent that the Diviner is suppose to face East with the Burner in front of them. Seeded Incense If you enjoy creating your own incense you can pick herbs and seeds that might either pertain to the specific type of question that you have or one designed specifically for divination. Take a few moments to focus on your question or questions while the coals warm, asking for the Spirits, Guides and Gods you work with to guide your divination. Then when you’re ready toss a good amount of incense on the coals. You want to be sure to use enough to allow it to burn for a few minutes to give you time to divine from it; a small pinch will not be enough for this, and because of that it is advisable to work in a well ventilated area but being careful not to be working right by a window or outdoors since the wind can play a factor. Some interpretations used today include: # One pop for “yes”. # Two quick pops together for “no”. # Silence (no pops if you have incense with seeds that should pop) for “answer unclear”. # If the smoke quickly moves away from you it can indicate either a negative outcome or things moving away from you. # If the smoke quickly moves toward you it can indicate either a positive outcome or things moving toward you. # If the incense goes out before it should it can indicate that now is not the time to ask this question. # Look for shapes in the smoke and interpret them much like in tea leaf reading. Category:Browse Category:Divination